Hidden Feelings
by Asaoka
Summary: Squall, Selphie, and Rinoa go on a mission to the Shumi village. Squalphie Lots and lots of Rinoa bashing. If you like her, don't read this story. Mystery Girl Reavealed!
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAAAY! My first Final Fantasy 8 fic. Well my first Final Fantasy fic ever….YAAAAY!

Selphie:YAAAAAY!

Squall:You two need to stop eating sugar.

Selphie:That's no way to take to your new girlfriend, is it?

Squall:What:o

Me:Oh, did I forget ta mention. This is a Sqaulphie fic!

Selphie:YAAAAAY!

Squall:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Warnings:I hate Rinoa. With a burning hatred. So expect lot's of Rinoa bashing. If you like Rinoa, and/or hate Squalphie, READ A DIFFERENT STORY! Oh, and for Rinoa, DIE BITCH!

Me:Disclaimer please.

Selphie:HPF doesn't own FF8.

Me:Time for the story!

"Hidden Love"

I was walking around Balamb Garden. It was soooooooooooooooooooooo boring today. Ever since we defeated Ultimecia(spelling?), things where really boring. The only time we had things happen, was when we where in missions.

I was going to walk into the cafeteria when… "Will Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tilmitt, and Rinoa…what's her face, report to headmaster's office, IMMEDIANTLY!" came on.

"It's HEARTLY dammit!" I heard someone scream as I went into the elevator. I waited a while, till two figures came in. Rinoa, and Squall. I had a big crush on him.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them the way I always greet people. Really, really loudly.

"Hi Selphie," Rinoa said to me. I hated her. Just as everyone else did. Oh, how U want her to die.

"Hello Selphie," Squall greeted me. We all waited until we heard the familiar 'ding' of the elavater as it reached the floor. We all got out to be greeted by headmaster.

"Hello," he said to us. "I have called you here because strange things are happening around Shumi Village. We want you to investigate what has been happening."

"Strang things?" Squall asked. "What do you mean, Sir?"

'Well, people, I mean Shumis(I think that's what they're called) have been disappearing. There are also a fairly large amounts of frogs appearing, but I don't think you need to worry about it too much. I will allow you To take the Raganork to the village."

"Thank you, Sir," I heard Squall say. We exited the office, and entered the elevator. Unfortunately(or not) Rinoa didn't make it before it closed.

"Why, Hyne, WHY!" I heard Rinoa scream as the elevator started moving. I tried to suppress my laghter… But failed. Miserably. Surprisingly, Squall was also laghing.

We exited the elevator, and decided NOT to wait up for Rinoa. As we got onto the ship, I automatically jumped into the captain's seat.

"What's with you and driving this ship?" Squall asked me.

"Well it's fun…" I replied to Squall. "So are we going to wait for Rinoa?"

"Nah," Squall replied. "She'll catch up…Or not."

I started the ship up, and we went of up north, to the Shumi Village.

Well, what do you think?

Rinoa:Why do you hate me so!

Me:Because I do. I will update as soon as I get 3 reviews. So if you want me to update, please review. And if you flame, you will suffer my wrath. It's not a good thing. Because I can do things. Horrible, things... Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

YAAAAAY! Thanks for the nice reviews peoples! Although they where all anonymous, BUT I DON"T CARE! YAAAAAAY!

Selphie:YAAAAAAY!

Rinoa:YAAAAY!

Me&Selphie:Shut-it bitch before we kick your ass so hard, YOU'LL KISS THE MOON!

Squall:Yeeeeaaaaaa.

Rinoa:You guys are mean!

Me. Selphie, &Squall:Thank you.

Rinoa:(

Me:Disclaimer, please.

Selphie:PowHammer doesn't own FF8. And he's back to PowHammer because he is so indecisive.

Me:Time for the story!

Chapter 2 "Mystery of the Shumi Village."

I was driving the Raganork to the Shumi Village with Squall in the other seat. We where going at like what, Mach4? We where passing over the ocean leading to Trabia continent when there was a scream.

"WHHHHHYYYY! WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS LEAVE ME BEHIND? WHY AM I HATED SO?" Must have been Rinoa.

"Crap, she's loud!" I yelled over the screaming.

"Yeah!"I heard Squall scream back. We where nearing the Shumi Village when a green thingie attacked the windshield.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Another episode of "When Green-Thingies Attack"!" I yelled, totally freaked out.

"Don't worry Selphie, they're just frogs. Really big flying frogs," I heard Squall say to me. We laded out side the village and walked through the snow. We where almost there when.

"Hi guys!" a voice yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Squall yelled.

"AHHHH-," I screamed, before I saw who it was. "Oh, it's just Granola Fartly," I said, not caring about the girl and walking past her.

"IT'S _RINOA HEARTLY_!" Rinoa yelled.

"Whatever…" Squall said as he walked next to me. Suddenly, he draped his hand around me. When he did this, we both blushed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rinoa yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, louder than normal because of my extra hyperness.

We all walked into the village and into the elevator. Again, the elevator closed before Rinoa could enter it. Wow, and I thought people hated that bitch. But apparently, inanimate objects hate her more.

Again with the laughter. When the elevator opened, we exited and decided to wait for Rinoa.

"Why are we waiting for that bitch again?" I asked.

"Because if we don't, we won't hear the end of it from her, and we will slowly fall into insanity," he replied to me.

"Oh yeah," I said. We waited till little miss ass wipe came down and left for the elders house.

"We walked in and where greeted by the assistant person dude thingie.

"Hello," it said to us. "We have been waiting for you."

"HIIIIII!" I greeted him so loudly, it could possibly break the sound barrier. "You remember me, Squall, and Fart Face, or as her title says, I Was a Teenage Ass Wipe."

"It's RINOA!" Fart Face yelled.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you something," the assistant person dude thingie said. "We have built our village on sacred Gigas Toad ground."

"What's that mean?" I saked.

"It means that the ghost of the Gigas Toad King will not let us out until we are all dead."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA- excuse me, it's a disorder. Evil Cliffie! If you want to know what happens, review. I will update when I have three reviews againe. And flamers, beware. I know things that could make your life a living purgatory. Flame, and you will be sorry… Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

YAAAY! Lot's of reviews! I'm glad people like my story!

Selphie:YAAAAAAY!

Squall:MY FRICKEN' EARS! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS SCREAMING?

Me:It's not my fault! What do you expect when you have a normally hyper person eating tons of sugar? Calmness?

Squall: Uhhhhhhhh…Mabye.

Me:Whatever. Disclaimer, please?

Selphie:YAAAAAAAAY!

Me:GOD DAMMIT! SHUT-UP AND DO THE GOD DAMMED DISCLAIMER!

Squall:Woa, what's up with that?

Me:Sorry. Split personalities. Now, disclaimer please?

Selphie:Kay. PowHammer doesn't own FF8.

Me:STORY TIME!

Chapter 3

When we last left our alleged, "heroes", they where thinking about what the assistant person dude thingie said. All except Rinoa who was thinking about why everything hated her. And by everything, I mean _everything_.

Selphie's POV

"That reminds me," Squall had said, breaking the awkward silence. "How exactly did you get here?"

"Uhhhhhhhmmmmm…I flew? Yea, that's it, I flew!" I heard the human ass-wipe said.

"Whatever," I said. "Well, so much for "don't worry about the frogs"!

_Flashback_

_We where in Headmaster Cid's office._

"_Don't worry about the frogs." He said._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, look, a giant frog!" The Village Idiot (AKA Rinoa) screamed.

"I have an idea," I said evily. "Why don't you go pet it?"

"OK," Rinoa said. She walked over to the giant frog and tried to pet it. The key word is _try_. When she went up to pet it, it swallowed it whole.

"AHHHHHH! Help me!" I could hear Rinoa scream.

"Oh no, FartFace McFreakburger is trapped in the frog. Whatever shall we do?" I said sarcastically.

"Do you guys LIKE seeing me miserable?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes," both me and Squall said. We had really gotten closer on this mini-journey. That, and we had one major thing in common, our burning hatred towards Rinoa that burns so much, it lit Balamb Forest on fire.

_Flashback_

_ "I HATE YOU RINOA!" both me and Squall said. Sudddenly, Balamb Forest blew up in flames._

_ "Who did this?" Headmaster yelled._

_ Me and Squall replied "Uh, uh... SHE DID IT!" we said pointing to Rinoa as we ran into Garden._

_ "Time for your punishment! ULTIMA!" We heard Headmaster scream, followed by an "Oh crap," and a big BOOM!_

_End Flashback_

"Should we rescue her?" Squall asked me.

"Sure, but hitting the frog COULD "accidentally" damage Rinoa in the process,"I said to Squall.

"……….. DON"T WORRY, WE'RE COMING RINOA!" we both said. We ran up and started hitting the frog.

"AHHH! OW! Can you guys hit a little softer?" Rinoa said through the frogs mouth.

"Okay, we'll try," I said. "But what's the key word Squall?"

"Try," he said back to me.

"Thanks, gu- what do you mean TRY?" Rinoa screamed. We both ran up to the frog, and insread of hitting SOFTER, we hit HARDER. After we killed the frog, we saw Rinoa come out.

"Why is it that everytime we try to kill- um I mean get rid of you, you keep coming back?" I said.

So Rinoa said "Because I'm never going to die."

* * *

And, lo, it is done. I'm glad people like my story, so if you want a new chappie, I will needreviews. And if you dare flame, you will pay dearly. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated...

Selphie:It's OK!

Squall:Selphie?

Selphie:Yea?

Squall:What have you been eating?

Selphie:Cake with sugar frosting, lemonade with extra sugar, sugar, caffinated coffee with lots of sugar, and jello with sugar sprinkled on top.

Squall:Wow...

Disclaimer:I don't own FF8...

Chappie 4

We last left our alleged "heroes" walking around that one village.

"Are we there yet?" Little Miss Dumbass said.

"No,"I said. That priss was REALLY ticking me off. We kept walking around the damn village looking for fucking clues. I mean, what are we, on a Scooby Doo show or something?

"Let's play I SPY!"Granola said.

"Fine,"I said. "But I'm going first!" I said in a happy voice. "I spy with my little eye something white, blue and red AAALLLLLLL OOOVVVEEERRRRRR!"

"What?"Granola McDumbass said.

"YOU IF YOU DON"T SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. We kept walking till Squall said...I said, 'till Squall said'.

"Wha? Oh. Hey, whos that!"

"I dunno..." I said. I looked arouned and saw a girl brutally attacking little miss a raven lives on my head.

"Let's go talk to her," Squall said. We walked up to the strange girl, who was still beating the living shit outa Brinda er whatever the hell her name is. When she was done, she turned around and looked at me and Squall.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm..."

* * *

Cliffie!Sorry for the shortness...Don't you just hate it when the new character you meet does that? Well, i'm gonna let U, my readers decide who the girl is. Your choices are... 1)Yuffie Kisaragi 2)Tifa Lockheart 3)Aeris Gainsboughrough 4)Dagger/Garnet 6)Rikku 7)Yuna 8)Paine Just vote in your reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

HI! I'm back! Time four your next instalment of "Hidden Fellings"!

Selphie:YAAAAAAAY!

?(mystery girl):Already?

Me:Yah...

:Uh-oh...

Squall:What?

:He's feeling random...that's not good...

Me:yeah it is!

Disclaimer:I don't own FF8, because if I did, Squall and Selphie would've gotten married, Quistes would be a slutbag-whore, and the Moombas would have eaten Rinoa...

Chappie 5

When we last left our characters, they had found a mystery girl beating the snot out of the evil lesbo...

"I'm not a lesbo!"

...that was weird...but back to the story. Squall and Selphie walk over to the mystery girl who will now be referred to as MG!

"Hi!"MG greeted them "I'm...new around here! Could you please show me around?"

"Sure!" I(Selphie)replied. "We would be happy to! All we're doing is mission for Balamb Garden, nothin' special..."

"Thanks!" MG yelled. We all started walking around the desolate town, showing MG around and ocasionally killing a random frog. We even showed her how to fool Rinoa into playing dead in the lake and how to make her hold her breathe till her face is seventeen different shades of blue! She was actually a lot of fun! As we finished our tour, I decided to ask her if she wanted to join our alleged 'mission'! She, ofcourse said yes.

"So what are we trying to do?"MG asked. We breifed her on our mission and told her all the details about what we learned and about SeeD and Garden and all that other crap. She seemed pretty interseted because she kept staring at us-er, Squall...did she have the hot's for him? Because if she dares lay a FINGER on my man, i'm going to kill- wait, did I just call Squall MY man? Uugghhhhhh, creepy thoughts...

"I think I get it now!"MG yelled. As we started back on our mission, we first decided to investigate the front of the town.

"Why are we checking the fro--AAAHHHHHHHH!"Rinoa screamed as she fell into a 74 mile pit at Mach 2.

"Because of that!"I yelled down to her while slightly snickering. We went back into the elavater and down twords the village after decapatating the damn gardians of the Ultima draw spot for doubling the price they tripled of the price they quadrupled of the original price. After going into the hotel, we shot the inn keeper and went to our rooms, while destroying the moomba snow globe since it played that evil song by Rinoa's faggot mom. After getting a good nights sleep, we wen't to find the assistant person dude thingie, only to find him dead. We burned the body and dumped the ashes on Rinoa. We were going to leave the city to go to a bar or something since this place was useless, when I suddenly blurted out...

"Hey?"I said, pointing to MG. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's..."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA! You really think I'm going to give you the name yet? Not till I get more votes! And everyone who voted in the last chappie can vote again! Now your choices are down to Yuffie, Aeris, Rikku, and Paine. And, I made this cappie a little weird. If you can guess what's weird about this chappie, I will give to points to the person you vote for instead of one! The first pesron who gets it right wins, so review quickly! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm alive!

MG:wow….

Selphie:Did you forget to take your pills this morning?

Me:…maybe…but the polls are in, and the winner is…well, you'll find out in the chapter…and the weird thing in my last chapter was that Squall never spoke! But no one got it…so the closet person to it gets 2 votes. And the person is…Potato Puff!

Squall:Are you okay?

Me:Yes…depending on what you mean by okay…

Selphie:PowHammer dun own FF8

Me:Chappie start!

Chapter after chappie five!

When we last left our crew of X-Play addicted adolescent tyrants, Selphie was asking the new a question…

"Are you a lesbian?"

NO! NOT THAT QUESTION!

"Oh, right…What's your name?"

"I am Paine!" –gaspies-

"Oh…" Selphie said.

"I'm alive!" Shitnoa screamed after climbing out of the hole.

"Hey, come here for a second," Pain said.

"Ok" Pain took out her giant sword of doom and put it on Rinoa's neck.

"Do you want me to decapitate you?" Paine asked. Rinoa shook her head…which caused her to slit her own throat and she fell on the ground bleeding and twitching…

"That's what I thought…" Paine said. She took out a funny glowing orb and was engulfed in flowers, and when the flowers disappeared, she looked like a skimpy waitress at a casino with cards bigger then her head…

"…What the hell is that!" Squall yelled! Suddenly, Mireille from .hack / came out of no where and grabbed the sphere out of Paine's hands and yelled "YAAAAAAY! A RARE ITEM!" and started running down the street.

"…that was strange…" Paine said.

"Hey Rinoa," I (Selphie) said. "Come with me…"

"Otay," They went down to the lake.

"There's a scratch and sniff sticker down there. Go sniff it,"

"Hmmmmm…………………………………………….Ok!" Granola dove under the water.

"Quick!" Selphie yelled. "Shoot her dog!" Squall fired his gunblade at the retarded dog and fired. BOOM! Then Rinoa's body floated up to the surface.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"What I miss?" Cocknoa said.

"DANMIT! DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" Squall yelled. Suddenly, a magic floating baby popped out of nowhere.

"AH! DEMON BABIES FROM HELL HAVE COME TO EAT US! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Rinoa screamed. I ran up to her and placed spikes on her shoulders.

"Hey Rinoa! What's 2+2?" I yelled.

"I dun kno-" Rinoa stopped and fell on the ground with gaping holes in her head.

"I am the show host of…" The magic flying baby said, "Who's your girlfriend!"

They where randomly transported to a place that looked like it was from the sixties with horrible music.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEEEDING!" I yelled.

"In this game, the lovely bachelor" He points to Squall," will have to choose from one of the bachelorettes!"

"Are you gay?" I asked the flying child.

"W-wh-what!" He yelled

"You said Squall was lovely…" Paine said.

"Actually, I was referring to all the pink, and hearts, and jewelry, and the fact he keeps staring at some guy in the audience with a glazed look in his eyes…"

"Oh…"

Will Squall pick Paine, or Selphie? Is the floating 4-year old gay? Where is Waldo and Camron? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
